familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Lennon (1805-1886)
}} The details that were included in John Lennon's death registration were that his mother was Mary Gough, and that his father - unnamed - was a tanner from Connaught County, Ireland. Some details of the life of the soldier John Lennon * 1823 - John Lennon enlisted into British army at age of 18 * 1824 - John Lennon attested at Kilkenny, Ireland into the reforming 96th Regiment of Foot 1824-1839 - the 96th regiment was deployed to a variety of territories in the Western Hemisphere, before from 1839 providing detachments for convict ships sailing to New South Wales and Van Diemen's Land, now Tasmania. * 1830-1832 - John Lennon stationed at Bermuda in the West Indies * 1833-1835 - John Lennon stationed at Nova Scotia, Canada 1839-1849 - the 96th Regiment acted as Convict Guards at several locations. The Regimental Head Quarters of this Regiment was stationed in Windsor, NSW in 1841. In 1842 the Headquarters moved to Parramatta, NSW and then to Launceston, Tasmania in 1843. A detachment was sent to fight in the Maori Wars in New Zealand from 1844 to 1847, while the remainder of the Regiment was in Tasmania. In 1845 there was a riot of the 96th stationed at Launceston. The Regiment remained in Tasmania until 1848 sailing to India in January of 1849. * 1840-1844 - John Lennon stationed at Norfolk Island, NSW ** About 1841 - 1st child born on Norfolk Island, James Lennon. James married Ann Elizabeth Elmes in 1863 at Newtown, Sydney, NSW. He died in August 1865 at Glebe, Sydney, NSW. There was a funeral notice in the newspaper and his death registration records the names of his parents. ** 1 September 1842 - 2nd child born on Norfolk Island, Eliza Beatrice Lennon ). She married William Williams on 28 August 1858 at South Grafton, NSW just before her 16th birthday. Soon widowed, she next married Thomas George Palmer on 25 August 1861 just before her 19th birthday in the Presbyterian Church in Elizabeth Street, Sydney, NSW. She then married William BLIGH Dickson and died 6th February 1885 in Glebe * 1845-1847 - John Lennon stationed at Port Arthur, Tasmania. Records at Port Arthur state that his wife's name was Mary Kennan, that they had married in 1840 in Ireland, and that they had a son Henry Lennon born in 1847 at Port Arthur. ** About 1845 - 1st child born at Port Arthur, John Lennon Jnr. John married Clara Pearce in 1865 at Sydney, NSW. He died on 8 March 1927 at Petersham, Sydney (date of death from his tombstone). There was a funeral notice in the newspaper and his death registration records the names of his parents. ** 5 January 1847 - 2nd child born at Port Arthur, Henry Bryant Lennon (date of birth from family records). Henry married Mary Cecilia Bramwell in 1877 at Newtown, Sydney. He died in 1929 at Petersham, Sydney. His death registration records the names of his parents. * 1847 - John Lennon discharged from army * 3 Jul 1850 - son George Milford Lennon born in Auckland, New Zealand. This information came during George's lifetime from a family member. The Coroners Inquest for his death also records that he was born in Auckland, New Zealand. George married Annie Elizabeth Johnson on 11 March 1874 in Newcastle, NSW. He died on 14 April 1927 at Meadowbank, Sydney, of "probably heart failure". His death registration correctly records the name of his mother but incorrectly records the name of his father. * 1852 - family immigrated back to New South Wales from New Zealand aboard the bargue "Gaketea". This information came during George Milton Lennon's lifetime * 30 March 1858 - 1 year old son Thomas Lennon (1) dies at Glebe, Sydney. He had been born in October 1856 also at Glebe. He died from convulsions over 2 days. His sister Eliza Lennon was the informant. Birth and death registrations exist naming his parents. * August 1858 the family is living at South Grafton, NSW, where daughter Eliza Lennon marries. * 10 April 1859 - daughter Alice Mary Lennon is born at South Grafton, NSW. Alice married Henry Kingston Mills in 1880 at Newtown, Sydney. She died 26 May 1936 at Marrickville, Sydney. Birth and death registrations exist naming her parents. Her date of death is recorded on her tombstone. * 7 July 1861 - son Thomas Lennon (2) born at Sydney. . No birth registration exists. Thomas married Ada Alma Balmer (correct spelling) in 1881 at Newtown, Sydney. He died on 2 February 1928 at Newtown, Sydney. His death registration records the name of his parents. * 22 December 1886 John Lennon died at Macdonaldtown, Sydney at the residence of his daughter. His surviving sons are named in his funeral notice: John, Henry, George & Thomas. * Height 5' 7½" (171cm) Areas for further research * Firstly it is believed by some of his descendants that John Lennon married his wife Mary Kennan in Ireland either before 1836 or about 1837/38 and that he came to Australia with his wife. The records at Port Arthur state that they married in 1840, but could be incorrect. It is also believed by some of his descendants that John Lennon came to Australia with 1 or 2 children. Further research is required to confirm the details. John Lennon's death certificate may also contain relevant information. The 2 possible children are: **Elizabeth Lennon born about 1836 **Dennis Lennon born about 1839 * Secondly it is believed by some of his descendants that John Lennon had 2 children born in Sydney in the period 1843-1844. This however conflicts with him being stationed at Norfolk Island at the time. No birth registration exists for the first child. For the second child a birth registration exists but would need to be ordered to confirm if his parents, John and Mary Lennon, are this John Lennon and Mary Kennan or a different couple. John Lennon's death certifictae may also contain relevant information. The 1 possible child is: ** Thomas Lennon born 1844, Sydney. If this Thomas Lennon is their son he has to have died before 1856 when Thomas Lennon (1) was born in Sydney. * Thirdly it is believed by some of his descendants that John Lennon had 2 children born in NSW in the period 1848-1849.In this period, however, he may have been in New Zealand. No birth registration exists for the first child. For the second child a birth registration exists but would need to be ordered to confirm if her parents, John and Mary Lennon, are this John lennon and Mary Kennan. John Lennon's death certificate may also contain relevant information. The 2 possible children are: ** Mary Lennon born about 1848, Sydney * Fourthly it is believed by some of his descendants that John Lennon had another child, Ellen Lennon, born in Sydney in 1851. This, however, conflicts with the family data that states that the family was still in New Zealand during this time. This Ellen Lennon's birth certificate would need to be ordered to see what information it gives about her birth and her parents John and Mary Lennon. Her parents could be a different couple. * Fifthly it is believed by some of his descendants that John Lennon had another child, Joseph Lennon, who died in 1882 in Sydney. This Joseph Lennon's death certificate would need to be ordered to see what information it gives about his birth and his parents John and Mary Lennon. His parents could be a different couple.